dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saonel
|Race = Namekian |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height = |Weight = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Vados (superior) Fuwa (superior) Hit (teamate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Pirina (teammate) Kale (teammate) Caulifla (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} is a Namekian from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Due to being the same race, Saonel's appearance is very similar to Piccolo's except he wears clothing more similar to that of Nail's. Saonel's green skin color has more of a blue influence; appearing as a pine green color instead of the standard green color. Personality Like his teammate Pirina, Saonel seems to be a dirty fighter at times, as shown when he and Pirina attempted to ambush an exhausted Goku. Following the loss of both Hit and Kefla (Califla and Kale fused), Saonel still remained driven as ever to win the tournament despite he and Pirina being the only remaining fighters for Team Universe 6. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga During the struggle between Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Saonel was seen clashing with Biarra, while standing next to Pirina, who was fighting Katopesla. Later, Saonel and Pirina sneaked up behind a weakened Goku and attempted to launch a surprise attack on him, but the two were stopped by Piccolo and Gohan, who challenged them to a fair fight. Saonel had the edge against Piccolo, but Gohan intervened and Piccolo seized the opportunity to strike, blasting Saonel away. Pirina saved Saonel by breaking Piccolo's ki blast and the two pairs of fighters regrouped, ready to continue their battle. Power Saonel, alongside Pirina, are the two strongest Namekians of Universe 6. Saonel was able to briefly fight on par with Piccolo and gain an advantage over him. However, he was knocked away by Piccolo's energy wave when Gohan caught his hand. Saonel and Pirina appeared to have an advantage over Piccolo and base Gohan, as the two from Universe 7 where panting from the fight while the Universe 6 pair showed no signs of exhaustion. However, this quickly changed as Gohan was able to overpower Saonel's Ki Blast with a Masenko. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy Blade' - Saonel creates a yellow ki blade around his left hand, similar to Zamasu's Aura Slide. *'Continuous Energy Bullets '- A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. *'Body Flexibility and Stretching '- As a Namekian, Saonel's body and limbs are also extremely flexible. He can elongate their arms and legs at will. *'Regeneration' - As a Namekian, Saonel's rapid healing powers and regeneration capabilities allows him to regenerate any lost limb or damaged body part within moments. Saonel and Pirina possess unlimited regeneration. Video game appearances Voice actors *Japanese: Nobutoshi Canna *English: TBA Battles *Saonel vs. Biarra *Saonel and Pirina vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo Trivia *Saonel's name is a possible play on the word " ". Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Saoneru Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters